Urahara Answers a question
by lovelyreading007
Summary: Yoruichi and Urahara finally get the chance to to have a day to themselves and spend it lazing about. Yoruichi asks a question that only Urahara can answer, and gets a better answer than she expects. T for a bit of nudity, no lime/lemon, lots of fluff!


I do not own Bleach or any of it's characters, though if Tite Kubo ever wants to give me one, I would totally take Kenpachi. =3

Summary: A ficlet about what Urahara would define his and Yoruichi's relationship as. Very fluffy.

* * *

"Kisuke." It was the first thing either one of them had said in hours. Groggily, he turned his face up to look at hers, his eyes shined momentarily in the darkness of their bedroom.

"Yes, Yoru-hime?"

"Kisuke, what are we? Being together for so long with no formal bond…always returning to each other, even if we've been apart for years; only to pick up where we left off…What exactly is that? " Urahara sighed deeply and closed his eyes. They had been in bed all day, this was the first time they had any alone time since Aizen had been sentenced by the soul society. The shutters were closed, letting in very little daylight to disturb them, but he could the sun was on its way down any way. The radio was still playing their favorite radio show, the slow jazz adding to the laziness of the environment.

"Yoruichi, since when have you been concerned with what we are? We are together. I do not think of life without my Yoru-hime, and because of that, you always return."

Yoruichi shifted in bed next to Kisuke. Turning her back to his face, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. She still seemed concerned. It was not likely that an answer like that would satisfy her.  
"Try to explain it further, Kisuke, I want to hear what you think." Doing his best not to squeeze her bandaged midsection too hard, he gave her a another hug from behind.  
"Can you at least give me some time to think about it?"  
"A genius like you needs time to think about something that's been right in front of him for years?" She tried to scoot out of his reach, pretending to be shocked, be he would not let her.  
"Don't be so cruel, Hime, no man is too good with questions like this." His breath tickled the back of her neck. There was nothing between them as they were now, no clothes to keep their skin from touching, their sheets discarded at the bottom of the bed since it was balmy summer evening. Urahara had not yet gotten up to turn on the fan in the room, so their bodies were hot and sticky with sweat. Neither of them minded, still enjoying the feel of their closeness after all these years.

" I don't think the question is what are we, it is more like what have we become?" He moved her hair away from her cheek and lifted his head off his pillow to give it a kiss. He breathed in her scent and then continued his thought.  
"We were friends as children, then lovers in our youth. We became partners, as adults, keeping our friendship and love for each other as we went along." Yoruichi then turned to face him, touched by his description of them in their earlier lives.  
"And then what? What have we become Urahara?"

"Well, then we went down two different paths, but I don't think we lost sight of each other. You became my savior, and I became an outlaw.(S/N: check out turn back the Pendulum for details.) In the end, when you reached me again in the human word, we both were outcasts. Once again on the same path." Yoruichi remained quiet, looking at him for the rest of their story.  
"Shihoin, we are something that can not be described. We can leave each other without leaving the other behind… We are the sun and the moon when they touch, just after they've been told not to. We are two shooting stars that landed in the same lake… in other words, we are impossibly incredible." Smiling, she rubbed her face against the five o clock shadow on his face. She savored the roughness of it.

"Impossibly incredible? How did you come up with that?"  
"Well Yoru-hime, I am impossible, and you are incredible." She laughed out loud quietly and sat up, separating herself for Urahara Kisuke for the first time in many hours.  
"You're right about at least one thing, you are impossible to deal with. " He perched himself up on one elbow, admiring the view of her body and the shadows the setting sun created in the room. He'll never get tired of her, watching her, holding her, laughing together, fighting together… this was what defined his life. She was a princess that strayed from her path into his heart. Smiling at up at her shining face, he didn't mind if this evening was the last one he ever had.

"Yes, and you are incredible."


End file.
